Stepping on Roses
by lechat23
Summary: The Heel siblings role is almost ended. Where will they go from now? It's a thorny way to the happiness for both of them with them both keeping their feelings to themselves. Will Ren ever make up his mind and confess to her? Will Kyouko ever accept her feelings completely? After all, they're stepping on the thorny roses with their bare feet. M to be safe!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

**Attn : Sorry, my beta told me it's best to tell you this especially new readers that the English terms and grammar I use are mostly British English. **

* * *

**Prologue**

"Happy White Day, Mogami-san!" Ren said whilst handing her a gift box with a smile.

Kyouko blinked. She didn't know what to say. She was just about to sneak away before he noticed that she was gone. She would go to school and he would go to his job. She almost let out a frustrated groan that he managed to catch her before she left. She thought she could do better.

She didn't think she could face him. Ever since the box that buried deep inside her heart was opened and released the dreadful feeling she recognised as love, she knew that facing the man she had that feeling for was hard.

She had been subtly avoiding him these days, whenever they were not playing the Heel sibling's role. She would excuse herself politely, saying that she had something urgent to do and left right away. He wasn't easy to be lied to so she had to be smart and very careful or he would catch her red-handed. He was quick and sharp in detecting her mood and picking up situation.

"Mogami-san?" Ren frowned.

She encouraged herself to stay strong. She lifted her head and stared up at him. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san, but you actually don't have to." She took the gift box Ren held out to her.

"No, it's okay. Ah, and I hope you like it."

She nodded with a small smile.

"Kyouko-chan, ah… thankfully you're still here." Yashiro came running towards them.

"Good morning, Yashiro-san," Kyouko greeted him.

"Good morning. Ah, today is White Day. I would like to return the favour," Yashiro handed out a beautiful paper gift bag to her.

"Eh?" Kyouko looked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? Ah, I see, you would only accept gift from Ren and not me?" Yashiro teased her.

She was stunned for a second but recovered quickly. "Ah, no, no. I'm sorry and thank you."

Yashiro shoved the gift at her. "No need to thank me. It might not be as delicious as your handmade chocolate, but I hope at least I got it okay. It's white chocolate truffles with assorted nuts."

"Eh? It's handmade?"

"Yes. Is it bad?" Yashiro smiled.

Kyouko shook her head and blushed prettily, it was the first time she received a handmade chocolate from a guy. "No, it's nice of you to make me chocolate." She beamed at Yashiro, and then shoved all their gifts into her rather big bag. "And, thanks again, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san. Sorry but I have to go now. I wish you two a nice day." She bowed, swivelled and dashed away from their sights.

"Have a nice day!" Yashiro waved though Kyouko was already gone. "What?" he asked when he noticed Ren's gaze on him.

"You made it?" His expression was flat but his tone sounded sharp.

"The chocolate? Yes. It's not that difficult though I don't…"

Before Yashiro could finish his words, Ren swivelled and walked to the other direction. Yashiro sighed. _It's not like it's wrong to give someone handmade chocolate. I was only returning the favour. Is he jealous of me? _He grinned wickedly. _Yes, __that must be the case__. _"Hey Ren, wait for me!"

* * *

Later the night, the same day…

"You're back!" Cain cocked his head towards Setsu when she had just entered their hotel room.

"I am." She smiled. "Miss me?"

He chuckled. "Of course. In fact, I've bought that lock with chain you told me to buy so I can lock you to me."

She laughed. "Hmm, I'd like to see it, niisan."

"Then come!" He held out his hand though he was still lying on the couch.

She shot him a cold smile and proceeded walking towards him. Facing him as Setsu was way easier for her than when she was herself, she thought.

When she was already near, he sat up and pulled her to him. Masking her amazement, she only smiled when she realised she was sitting on his lap. He hugged her from behind and savoured her scent. She inwardly shivered with him being so close to her like this.

"So, where is it?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable.

He chuckled. "You're so impatient."

He reached for the paper bag on the table near the couch. He opened the bag and pulled out a chain with a butterfly neck choker.

Her eyes widened upon seeing the choker. "Oh, it's beautiful. It's more like a choker than a lock though."

"So, shall I lock you with this?" Without waiting for her consent, his hand reached for the choker she was wearing and unbound it. He replaced it with the one in his hand. "Turn around, I want to see it!"

Her heart started to waver. Though it was easier for her to act as Setsu, it was hard for her to see him as Cain. She chanted the words 'It's Cain niisan' in her head repeatedly, afraid that she would lose it. She almost lost it when she felt his fingers on her neck when he put on that choker. She shifted in his lap and faced him. She smiled and said, "So, how's it? Look great on me? Maybe you have a mirror so I can see it?"

He smiled tenderly and her heart skipped a beat. "You know that you look good in everything."

"Hmm, if you say so. Thanks then." She fiddled with the choker and frowned, "Um, why does it feel like a lock?"

"Told you that I bought a lock, didn't I?" He chuckled and leant forward towards her face.

She sensed danger when his face was getting closer to her. "Niisan, what're you doing?"

He stopped. His eyes stared right into hers. He didn't answer and proceeded with his intention. When their noses touched, she trembled inwardly. _No! What's he…_ She shoved him away right before his lips could touch hers.

"So, you're still angry at me?" He pouted.

"I'm not angry."

"And when I thought buying you this pretty thing will make you forgive me," he sighed.

She stood up and squeaked in surprise when she felt something stopped her from moving forward. She swivelled and saw Cain holding the chain that connected to the choker on her neck. "Niisan, let me go! I need my bath. I accept the gift but let me go now!"

"But you're clearly still angry at me."

"I'm not, why would I?"

"Then why are you scowling at me?"

"You pulled that thing and it made me choked, of course I'm angry at you for that."

"Really?"

"Why won't you believe me?" She sighed. "Actually, what do you want me to say or do? I swear that sometimes you're so childish."

"I want you to stop being angry at me. I promise that I won't ever treat other girl gently like before again even if I only thought of them as scared animals. She doesn't bug me anymore anyway, ever since I threw salt at her. As shameless as a person could be, she would take the hint. You didn't have to do that stunt to make me jealous as well, you know? I know I was wrong so please stop punishing me?"

"What stunt?" She glared at him.

"Didn't you do exactly the same thing to that cheese brain?" He scowled.

She blinked. She didn't know what he was saying. She tried to think of any of her encounter with Murasame.

Something clicked in her mind. She remembered seeing Murasame sat on the floor beside the vending machine one day, looking like a lost puppy. As annoyed as she was with the guy, when he looked vulnerable like that, it was kind of cute. When he looked up at her and seemed to want to growl but then couldn't because he looked beat and tired, she remembered she chuckled and put a bottle of cold green tea on the top of his head, kind of patted his cheek then left.

_He saw that? _She asked herself incredulously. _But he didn't say anything. How would I know?_

"I didn't know that you saw it. Did you tail me?" She directed her gaze to his face. She felt like getting back at him. Tilting her head nonchalantly, she said, "Ah, and to quote your own words, niisan, even though I look cold like this, at least to a tired animal, I'll treat him good. I love animal. Besides, he behaved, unlike your pet hamster."

Cain's lips pursed tight into a thin line. He wasn't happy. "You're indeed angry."

"I'm not. I'm not that childish anyway." She swivelled and about to walk away when she felt him pulled her back and made her face him. She scowled at him.

He bit her nose playfully. He wasn't trying to hurt her, just wanted to play with her. He knew that she would definitely get back at him for doing that.

"Hey, it hurts," she growled and pushed him hard.

He fell on the couch. She came onto him and with all her might she bit his shoulder.

Cain sighed and almost laughed at how right his prediction was. "You're still lousy though I've taught you how to do it right." He then smirked and before she could protest, he flipped her over. He leant towards her exposed collarbone and nipped her there.

"Ah…" she shouted out when she felt his mouth along with the nipping sting on her skin. "You stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She hit him with her fists.

He pulled away, satisfied that he managed to mark her where he wanted to. He stared down at her with tender look. "Well, I just want people to know that you're mine and I'm yours. I don't want people to get between us. So, forgive me already, please?"

She closed her eyes. It was dark inside her mind. She couldn't think. His words terrified her and made her hope for something she didn't dare to hope for. Then she remembered that they were in the middle of the roles. _It's Cain niisan's words to Setsu. It's not like Tsuruga-san was saying it to me. Yes, it's Cain niisan, not Tsuruga-san. _She opened her eyes again and gave him a cold smile. "Then if you break your promise, I won't be this forgiving next time, niisan."

He smiled. "So, does this mean you forgive me?"

"Didn't I say so? Now can you let me go? I need to take a bath. I'm sweaty!"

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Okay."

* * *

However, the people in the Tragic Marker casts saw them with even more disgusts on their faces. The mark he put on her collarbone was in blatant display after all. They were kind of convinced that the siblings were really incestuous. They practically avoided them unless it was time for the shoot. Even Murasame shut up with only a glare from Cain when he was about to say something.

Konoe also noticed the mark. He didn't dare to ask. There wasn't that many news about Kyouko out there. He just convinced himself that perhaps Kyouko did have a boyfriend somewhere who'd put the mark on her there. He also heard about another bite mark on Cain's shoulder from the makeup artist and he felt headache was really coming his way. But he still didn't dare to think that something had happened between Ren and Kyouko.

This situation was the best for them since they wouldn't want people to get close to them. They didn't wish to get exposed before the film finished shooting.

* * *

6 weeks later…

"Jewellery CM?" Kyouko asked when Lory handed her the files.

They were inside the trailer van where Jelly transformed Kyouko and Ren into Setsu and Cain. Lory came from time to time and this time he brought Kyouko her newest and promising offer. There wasn't that many but ever since Box-R started airing, she started to get some modelling offer for some notable teenage fashion lines, and one came from the company that specifically sold school uniform. She hadn't decided since she didn't aim for being a model though she said she would consider it after Sawara talked her into it. Meanwhile CM offers required her to audition first which she couldn't attend due to her drama filming. This time the CM offer came without any audition needed to be taken.

"Yes, it seems that the necklace you wore when you played Kitagawa Natsu pricked an interest of the company that sells that tear shape pink diamond."

"Eh? But _shachou_, that diamond came out from the rose Tsuruga-san gave me for my birthday. It's the tears of Princess Rosa. How could there be a company that sells it?" Kyouko frowned.

Lory was gobsmacked for several seconds. _Ren must have hidden the diamond inside the rose and she believed __the tale__? What is it with that young man? Can't he even make his intention clear from the start? _He stared at Kyouko's frowning face and sighed inwardly. _Guess not huh? That poor guy!_ He made a coughing sound and continued, "I don't know. Maybe the company makes the same type of diamond. So, do you want to accept it?"

"Yes."

"Okay then I will inform Sawara-kun to get back to them on your behalf," Lory nodded. "And one more thing, Mogami-kun."

"Yes?"

"You will attend the Spring Television Drama Academy Award right? Also, that Nikkan Sport Drama Award. Ten will be in charge of your dresses, if you don't mind."

"Eh, ah? No, not at all. I thank you for the attention, _shachou_."

"Why thank me? You've done great in Dark Moon, Mogami-kun. You are nominated for both awards for the Best Supporting Actress as Hongou Mio, and also the Best Newcomer, you know? I'm proud of you and I wish you all the luck."

Kyouko's mouth dropped open. "Is it my imagination or you just said that I am nominated for the awards?"

"You didn't imagine it. It's true." Lory chuckled.

"Congratulations on the nominations, Mogami-san."

Kyouko jolted up in surprise upon hearing Ren's deep voice from behind her. Her expression changed. Lory noticed her strange movement and facial expression, and started to wonder.

Kyouko swivelled and immediately bowed to him. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san."

Ren scratched his head and then he noticed Lory's questioning look. He ignored it and instead took a deep breath and asked, "How about going to the awards ceremonies with me, Mogami-san?"

Lory raised his brows, almost smirked at that question. _So he doesn't want to be outdone by some other guy this time eh? _

Kyouko froze halfway though she managed to recollect herself and straightened to her good posture. She stared down at her clasped hands, took a deep breath and answered, "Ah, it's not that I don't appreciate your invitation, Tsuruga-san, but I don't want to trouble you."

"You won't. After all, I'm your senpai, right? And we're from the same agency anyway," Ren immediately countered. He felt like hitting himself for saying the 'senpai' word, but he didn't want her to get alarmed and then stayed away from him. Even if only as a senpai, he was okay as long as he would get to see her and thus would have more chances with her.

Kyouko bit her lower lip and turned to look at Lory. Lory shrugged and gave her an okay. Kyouko almost sighed since she kind of hoped Lory would say something against it. Ren was so famous. Didn't any of them think that it would fish out some rumours if she and Ren were to appear together? She mused. But since Lory okay-ed it she couldn't just reject it. She didn't want to humiliate him. "If it's not a trouble then I'd like to accept it. Thank you, Tsuruga-san." She bowed again.

* * *

10 days later…

Ren held out his hand to Kyouko when they got out from the limo Lory provided for them for the award ceremony. She took his hand with a nervous smile and stepped out from the car.

There were many stunned faces upon seeing Tsuruga Ren showed up with a beautiful girl clad in an elegant long golden gown. They never saw him appear in a public function with a girl. It was usually with only his manager.

They also didn't recognise the girl. She had long black hair and golden eyes. She looked like a model that appeared in some fashion magazine.

The journalists started to ask questions with people buzzing voices in the background, making it all harder for them to hear.

"Tsuruga-san, may we know who this beautiful lady is?"

"It's Kyouko. You don't recognise her?" Ren asked back.

It wasn't a surprise if people didn't recognise her. She looked so different after all. He had seen so many of her faces and yet he was still surprised upon seeing her when she first emerged with that gown after Jelly made her over.

"Kyouko? Kyouko as in Hongou Mio in Dark Moon?"

"You've got it right!" Ren smiled.

He stared down at Kyouko and she smiled back to him. She was trying her best to act casual. Inwardly, she kept reminding herself to never let out her real feelings towards the man who was now arm in arm with her. _He should never find out!_

Before they could ask further, Yashiro stepped in beside them. With only a glance, they were all frozen. The cameramen took the chance to quickly snap some pictures of the couple before they were gone.

* * *

Not only the people outside, the celebrities inside the hall were stunned upon seeing Ren arm in arm with an unknown lady.

Kyouko felt like being assessed and wanted to run away from there. She had already predicted that it would be bad for them to appear together.

"Tsuruga-san and…" Ogata hesitated. "Partner, good evening!"

They heard Director Ogata greeted them. "Good evening, Director," they both greeted him with smiles.

Ogata blinked. He felt that he somewhat recognised Kyouko's voice. "Excuse me if I'm wrong, but is it Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko smiled. "Yes, it's me, Director Ogata."

"EH?" Ogata looked really surprised. "But… but…" he didn't even know what to say to express his amusement.

"Director Ogata, Tsuruga-san, good evening!" Momose and Oohara came and greeted them. They also stared at Kyouko curiously, wanting to know who the mysterious lady was.

"Good evening, Momose-san, Oohara-san," Kyouko greeted them.

Both ladies were stunned. They recognised Kyouko's voice as well and simultaneously asked, "Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko giggled. "Yes, it's me."

"You look really different," Momose commented and Kyouko only smiled.

"Hey, guys!" This time Kijima came and greeted them all. "Good evening!" He turned his head and saw Kyouko. "Ah, Kyouko-chan right?" He heard Momose and Oohara asked the girl so he knew that it was her. _Darn, this girl is really beautiful and…_ He glanced at Kyouko's and Ren's linked arms. He frowned.

Upon seeing Kijima, Ren unconsciously put his unoccupied hand on top of Kyouko's hand in his arm and she jerked in surprise. She snapped up her head and noticed his dazzling smile. She shuddered inwardly.

_Why?_ Kyouko mused. _What made Demon Lord appear? _

Ogata, Momose, Oohara and Kijima saw that gesture of him and all with different thoughts running inside their minds. Before any of them could say anything, Ren with his dazzling smile excused himself and Kyouko politely. Kyouko could only follow since he practically whisked her away.

* * *

She felt utterly relieved when they were now Setsu and Cain again. They had just entered their hotel room late at night after coming back from the awards ceremony.

Both of them won the categories they were nominated for. Ren won the Best Actor and she won the Best Supporting Actress along the Best Newcomer.

Being close with Ren for the whole evening made her uncomfortable. Even now when they were Cain and Setsu again, the feeling just wouldn't go away.

_3 weeks more and it will be finished. _She told herself.

* * *

3 weeks later…

"Thank you for your hard work Mr Cain Heel," Konoe said right after they finished the last scene.

Cain nodded.

"Hey, since it's the last day, I'd like to say thanks for your hard work," Murasame said and offered his hand.

Cain only looked at his offered hand. He nodded again.

Murasame scowled. _Rude bastard_, he thought.

The other casts also came forward and said thanks to him. Manaka was so scared of him that she only choked out a thank you and then went to hide behind Murasame. Once again, he only nodded.

Setsu came forward and on his behalf she thanked them. Cain then took her hand and pulled her away with him. Whilst walking away, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on her forehead. She giggled and pulled him down whilst kissing his cheek.

The whole casts, crews and including Konoe were all dumbfounded upon seeing that blatant display of affection.

"They're… really disgusting," some of them commented.

"They're siblings and they actually screwed each other."

"Yeah, I was only assuming before and wasn't really sure but after seeing it right before my eyes… Ew…"

Konoe cringed. _Tsuruga-kun, Kyouko-san, is it true? I don't want to know. Even if it is, they're not siblings so it's not a sin. It's totally okay, but… Kyouko-san is still underage, Tsuruga-kun. I can't believe this!_ He almost sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Double role?" Lory leant back against his chair.

He stared at the proposal papers, and the reference novel and manga Sawara put on his desk.

"Yes, I know that this is surprising and very rare, that's why I…" Sawara hesitated.

"No, it's fine. I understand." Lory twirled his moustache. "This is a rare chance. Once in a lifetime. It might not come twice."

"Maybe due to her recent awards?"

"That must be the case. They insisted to have her play the antagonist, but the director… Hoho… this is interesting." Lory laughed upon seeing the minute of meeting file attached.

It basically stated that the drama producers insisted to have Kyouko play as the antagonist and the director insisted to have her play as the protagonist instead. None of them gave in. Hence, after long discussion and the director's long argumentation about why he wanted Kyouko as his protagonist, they decided to have her play both protagonist and antagonist. The money offered for her for the entire filming was also very tempting. After all, she was an award winning actress for two categories.

"Okay, I shall inform Mogami-kun myself and these guys requested for a meeting as well. I'll just get back to them after I talked to Mogami-kun. No matter how tempting it is, we've got problems here."

"Speaking of which…yes. No parental consent so no debut till she is 18 years old and she needs a manager. I don't think I can handle all her offers anymore. It's piling up ever since Box-R was aired, and now after that award. It's already plenty after Dark Moon actually but this blows it out of proportion. I guess it probably rivals Tsuruga-san's offers." Sawara didn't think he was too exaggerating since it was true. If no one believed him, they could come to his desk and saw those piles of documents for themselves.

"I do think she needs a manager but it's not easy to find one who's suitable." Lory smirked. He actually had already found a manager for Kyouko and he was about to introduce the manager tomorrow. _Thinking about this, it's the right time huh? _"As for parental consent, well… I'd just summon our legal team to think of the best solution no matter what the circumstances are. We need to resolve her guardian issue. But first of all, for this offer, it's up to Mogami-kun whether she would accept this or not."

* * *

The closer they got to the van, the heavier their steps felt. At least for Ren. He didn't want to part with her. He convinced himself that because they were from the same agency, so they still could meet from time to time. He was afraid that there wouldn't be any chance with her after this role finished.

He stole a glance at the blonde girl beside him. He almost sighed in frustration. He had fun. They wandered around the shopping district right after they were out from the studio. They even took a train and went to Tokyo Tower. They also had dinner near that famous landscape.

They had taken so many photos of them with his mobile phone. She didn't know but he used his private mobile phone when he did that. After all, Cain's and his mobile phones were of the same type and that he had to return Cain's mobile phone to the agency.

He hoped she had fun too. He wanted to ask but he knew that she would answer as Setsu, not Kyouko. She would give out Setsu-like answer and said that she enjoyed the whole trip.

Meanwhile for Kyouko, she was really relieved that it was finally finished. She could be free. She didn't have to see him and felt despair with this one sided love. She was done with it and hoped that she could go into a corner and licked her wound. He was too good to be true. He was every girl's dream and he could have any woman he wanted. Upon thinking of that, her chest felt tight and she wanted to cry.

On the other hand, she didn't want to part with him as well because by only seeing him it gave her happiness as well. She was sure that they wouldn't meet that often outside of job. The probability of running into him was small. She didn't know what to feel about that. It was so complicated that she wanted to have her memory wiped clean. That way, she wouldn't have to think of her complicated feelings towards the guy.

But one thing they knew for sure. They had to part way tonight. There was no going back.

* * *

**A/N : Hi! I come back with a fic. The fic situation is post 199. Also, if you're wondering about Cain's salt throwing stunt, you can read it in my one shot 'Salt'. Well, I hope you enjoy this new fic! It's only a prologue and I can't tell you more! Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter and the suggestion on what manga to use for the filming. **

* * *

**Note on terms :**

**White Day – Celebrated right at a month after Valentine's Day on March 14. In Japan, since Valentine's Day is observed by girls and women presenting chocolate gifts to boys or men (either as an expression of love, courtesy, or social obligation), the reverse happens on White Day. Men/boys who received a honmei (love) chocolate or a giri (obligatory) chocolate are expected to return the favour to the women/girls by giving gifts on White Day.**

**Japan TV Drama Academy Awards. It is hold 4 times a year. For Spring, it's usually sometimes around end of April till end of May.**


	2. End to Beginning

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!, Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO) and the drama story Kyouko would be in.**

* * *

**End to Beginning**

"Double role?" Kyouko asked back when Lory mentioned it briefly whilst handed out the novel and script for the drama offer.

"Yes, for the lead role and also the antagonist role. This offer came earlier today. I'd like you to review it and think carefully whether you want to accept it or not." Lory smiled. "The filming will start in early September and they want your answer immediately so they can offer it to other potential actresses for both roles if you reject it."

"I see but… lead role? So, is this going to be my debut?" She sounded incredulous.

"Yes."

She blinked, confused with Lory's answer. She remembered Lory told her before that she wouldn't have her official debut till she was at least 18 years old.

"If you're worried about parental consent, that's what I've been thinking to resolve."

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry for the trouble."

Lory chuckled. "I wouldn't want to be sued for employing someone under 18 years old. You don't have to thank me."

Kyouko smiled. She stared down at the reference reading materials. "Then I'll get back to you soon once I finished reviewing this offer."

"Ah, if possible, I'd like you to meet me tomorrow afternoon at LME. Can you make it?"

"Ah, eh…" Kyouko pulled out her notebook from her bag. She skimmed over the pages to check for her schedule. "Will it be acceptable if I come at 4.30 pm?"

"Sure. It must have been tough lately with your schedule eh?"

Kyouko nodded and smiled. "It is tough but I enjoy it, _shachou_. I like acting and modelling is quite fun as well. I'm glad that I listened to Sawara-san."

She had been busy with her new drama 'Great Teacher Onizuka', even before Box-R was finished shooting. It was another school genre drama where she played Kanzaki Urumi, one of the key students that wanted to get rid of Onizuka Eikichi, the eccentric teacher in her school.

Other than that, she started some modelling jobs. She modelled for a company that sold school uniform once and also for one teenager clothing line. All in part time basis because that was the most she could do without parental consent. She also had to attend school.

"Good to hear that."

* * *

_God must really hates me, _Kyouko thought. She sat stiff in Ren's car front passenger seat. She never expected that Ren would wait for her outside the van. She thought he was gone since she had quite a long talk with Lory.

She had wanted to refuse his offer. The hotel wasn't that far from Daruma-ya after all and she could just walk home but Ren with all his persuasion managed to make her agree to it.

It was silent inside the short drive from the hotel's basement to Daruma-ya. She kept looking out the window during the whole drive.

Unbeknownst to her, Ren was nervous as well. He had wanted to initiate a talk but he didn't seem to manage to do so. He wondered why he was such a coward. He almost groaned in misery when their drive ended and he didn't even manage to talk properly with her.

"Mogami-san, we've arrived."

Kyouko jolted in her seat and turned her head at him. "Eh? Ah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She unbuckled her seatbelt and bowed to him. She lifted up her head and gave him a smile. "Thank you for giving me a lift home, Tsuruga-san."

"No problem." Ren smiled back.

Kyouko immediately turned around and fumbled with the car door. Before she managed to open the door, she felt Ren pulled on her elbow. She felt electricity ran through her body and she stiffened.

"Ano, Mogami-san…" _Come on, it's only a casual question. You can do that, Ren._

"Yes?" She grudgingly turned herself to face him properly because she didn't want to alarm him.

"Can I still call you sometimes? I know that we probably won't meet so often anymore after this, but I had enjoyed our play."

_He wants to call me?_ She nodded, rather hesitantly. "Sure. I enjoyed our play too. Thanks for your guidance."

"Likewise," Ren waved it off. "And maybe we can hang out together sometimes?"

_Hang out together? What does he mean? _She contemplated on how to answer him. If she said no, it would seem rude. She smiled. "I don't think you have the time for that, Tsuruga-san, but I appreciate your offer. So I would say, sure, if you have the time."

"You're too kind, Mogami-san," Ren chuckled. "I should say the same. You look so busy lately."

"Not so busy as you, Tsuruga-san."

It felt awkward at first for both of them. But the more they talked they started to get more relax especially for Kyouko.

"Ah, I should go in now. It's really late and I don't want to disturb Taishou-san and Okami-san. Thanks for the lift, Tsuruga-san." Kyouko bowed again. "Good night!"

"Good night! See you around, Mogami-san."

Kyouko got out of the car and walked a little till she stepped on the pavement.

Ren opened the window. He didn't want to leave that fast but he knew that it was already late so since he had made his point clear, he'd have to be satisfied with that.

Kyouko waved him goodbye with a smile. He waved back, closed the window and drove away.

When his car was already out of sight, tears fell on her cheeks. _Be strong, Kyouko! Isn't that what you wanted? _She shook her head. _So, do you still want to see him?_ She shook her head again. _He's not for me. I'm not good enough for him._

_So why are you crying? _her inner heart asked her.

_I don't know._ The complicated feelings came back and haunted her again. She resisted an urge to shout out all her frustrations.

She wiped the tears from her face. _But I have to go on._ She swivelled and headed towards Daruma-ya.

* * *

Kyouko reviewed the reading material for her new offer the whole night. She wanted to take her mind off Ren. It was a good distraction, she decided.

She kind of liked the heroine, a naïve 15 years old who married a rich man to save her siblings. She immediately thought of Cinderella at first. But the more she read the novel, the more she was stunned. It turned out to be a mature story. There were kissing scenes for the heroine with the protagonist, and also with the antagonist. There were even some scenes that bordered to bed scenes. She grimaced.

She put off the novel to rest her mind. _But it's a good story. _

She heaved out a deep sigh.

_Besides, I already secretly wanted to be a professional actor. And I knew that I'd have to do that kind of scene with the people I wasn't necessarily in love __with,__ convincingly, __and I knew__ that I would thoroughly __be disqualified__ as a professional if I let these kinds of things get to me. I'll never be a pro._ Ren's words about Actor Rule of Heart suddenly came into her mind. _Yes, Tsuruga-san is right. As actors, we have to prepare for this._

She picked up the novel again and continued reading it. Her face reddened when she reached the part where the two leading characters consummated their relationship. _Kissing is still okay but… bed scene? _

She shook her head and skipped the bed scene part. She couldn't just make a rash decision to reject it just because there was a bed scene in it. She took a deep breath and proceeded to read the rest of the story.

After some times, she finished it all. She leant backward and fell on her back on the futon. She stared at the ceiling. _Can I do this? It's a rare chance __that__ I'm entrusted with two roles at once. Overall, I like the story and the ending. The princess went through a thorny way till she could reunite with her prince. _ She closed her eyes and the storyline floated in her mind. She could totally imagine it.

She opened her eyes and her gaze fell on the posters on the wall. Her gaze first landed on the bigger poster – Shou's poster. She scowled at it. She stood up and with all her might she tore off the poster. She crushed it and made it into a ball. She threw it without looking at the rubbish bin and it got in safely.

Her gaze then fell on the smaller poster –Ren's poster. She held out her hand, about to take it off but her movement faltered. She ended up only touching the face part softly. She couldn't bear to tear it off. She smiled. _I'm an idiot. Why can't I just let go? _ She sighed. _Doesn't this mean Shou's right? _She sighed again. _Just because I have feelings for Tsuruga-san doesn't mean I __cannot become__ a better actor than him. Shoutarou, just you wait! I have acting and I will survive. _She stared down at the novel. _Then, I should just accept this challenge._ She nodded.

She crawled towards the other corner of the room. She then took out a Ren doll from inside a box. She smiled. _You're my inspiration. Wish me all the luck, Ren! _She blushed. _No, no… what am I doing calling him Ren even though it's only in my mind. Wish me all the luck, Tsuruga-san. I'll definitely defeat you one day. _

Ren doll shrugged –Kyouko made it so. Upon seeing the shrugging pose of Ren, she flicked the doll's head with her finger. "Oh, don't be so cocky, Tsuruga Ren!" She giggled when she saw the Ren doll fell on its back on the floor. She picked it up and kissed it tenderly. "I won't lose!"

* * *

Kyouko blinked when she opened the door to Lory's office. She knew Lory's fascination with cosplay and settings but she still couldn't get used to it especially when she had to walk into a dark jungle. All she could see was trees everywhere and there seemed to be wildlife around. She started to think whether Lory would appear as a Tarzan.

"Mogami-kun, is it you? Come forward! It's so fun and breezy here."

Kyouko almost tripped when she heard Lory's loud voice. She kept walking through the path. When she got through the darkness of the jungle, she was dumbfounded when she finally saw the view before her. It was a beach in summer. She could hear the sound of ocean's breeze. The lamp was so bright that it could pass as a sun if she didn't know better. Coconut trees everywhere. There were sands under her feet.

"Ya Mogami-kun!" Lory greeted her. He was lying in the tree hammock tied to a big coconut tree. He wore Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He also wore a pair of sunglasses. A ukulele was in his hands whilst his straw hat lied around the coconut tree just below his hammock. His aide wasn't around but there was a guy –probably around her age—who was clad in a black suit stood right beside Lory's hammock.

"_Shachou_, good afternoon." Kyouko bowed. She nodded towards the guy and the guy nodded back with a smile.

"Have a seat!" Lory stated.

"Um…" Kyouko was confused. She looked around and saw there were several beach chairs. "I think I prefer standing up."

"No? Okay then." Lory smiled widely. "Ah, right! Before we further talk about your job, I would like to introduce you to Lin-kun." He gesture towards the guy. Lory then sat up in his hammock. "Mogami-kun, Lin Da. Lin-kun, Mogami Kyouko."

"Nice to meet you, Lin-san." Kyouko bowed. _A Chinese? He looks just like Japanese. Can he speak Japanese? Does he __understand__ what I said just now? Is he a gaijin talent? If shachou told me to assist him as his temporary manager, I'm not sure I can do it. I __don't speak__ Chinese._

"Nice to meet you too, Mogami-san." Lin only nodded.

Kyouko let out a relieved sigh upon hearing Lin talked to her in Japanese.

"So, this is your charge from today on, Lin-kun." Lory twirled his moustache. "You've got all the documents right?"

"Yes, _shachou_."

Kyouko blinked. She thought she probably misheard Lory. "Um, _shachou_…"

"Mogami-kun, Lin-kun will be your manager starting from now." Lory laughed. "I see that you're confused. I know you're probably worried about miscommunication when you heard his name. Don't worry! He's Japanese of Chinese descent and he's a capable manager."

She was stunned that Lory even knew what she was worrying about. She bit her lower lip. _But… a_ _manager? Teenager – high-schooler— like Lin-san is my manager? I can understand if what he's going to do is like something I used to do as temporary manager for several celebrities. In fact, I still do it sometimes but manager's job isn't just accompanying their charges right? What about his school? I remember __I had to skip__ school a lot._ Her astonishment clearly showed on her face.

Lin smiled. "Mogami-san, though I look like this, I'm actually 25 years old."

"Eh?" Kyouko was baffled. "Ah, it's not that I doubt you or anything. I just thought…um…nothing." She blushed. She almost blurted out that she thought he was her age.

Lin chuckled. "It's okay. Everyone seems to think that I'm only a high-schooler." He shrugged.

She smiled and bowed. "I'm really sorry, Lin-san."

"Okay, seems it's settled eh? I hope you guys could work together well." Lory grinned.

Both of them smiled to each other and nodded.

"Nah, so Lin-kun has already got all your offers. He will sort it out for you." Lory continued, "And, what about that drama we were talking about last night? Have you finished reviewing it?"

"Ah, yes. I have, _shachou_. I decided to accept this offer after careful consideration."

Lory looked surprised. "Oh, that's fast. I actually thought you need more time because the drama has some delicate scenes." _And the love part? It's a deep romance type of drama, just like Dark Moon. Can she pull it off?_

"I'm fully aware of that and I've already decided to take the offer. As a professional, I will be ashamed if I let these trivial matters get to me." She smiled.

Lory stared at Kyouko for a while and saw confidence on her face. _Well, Ren surprised me once. Mogami-kun is like a ticking bomb, she might surprise me as well. Worth a try!_ He nodded and turned to look at Lin.

Lin smiled. "Then I will arrange the requested meeting with the director and producers for the drama."

"Good, it's settled then." Lory hopped off from the tree hammock. "Oh and Mogami-kun, if I'm not mistaken, you live in… the 2nd floor of a restaurant?"

"Yes."

"I shall pay your landlord a visit. I saw that you're quite close with them at that Grateful party so I figured they could be your legal guardian. If they're agreed to it but if not, I will be your legal guardian."

Kyouko's eyes widened. "Eh?" She never expected that Lory would step in as her legal guardian if Taishou or Okami refused to be one.

Lory shot her a warm smile. "Believe me, Mogami-kun. You're worth it."

Kyouko didn't know what to say and only bowed to express her gratitude.

* * *

"Thank you for entrusting me with two roles!" Kyouko bowed to the director and drama producers when she and Lin attended the meeting with them.

"It'd be interesting to see you play dual role. I see that you've done great for yourself, Kyouko-chan." Shingai smiled. "Ya, still remember me?"

Kyouko smiled. "Yes, Director Shingai, right? It's been a while."

The drama producers, Katagiri and Matsudaira, observed Kyouko closely.

"Dual role is rare. I do think it'd be interesting to see." Matsudaira offered a small smile. "But I want a proof, if you know what I mean."

"We have to admit that we won't doubt you for the antagonist role. You'd proved yourself with the awards, but we still want to see it in live." Katagiri stated. He knew that for antagonist role required a very good actor to play it off but he wanted to see her capability in playing a naïve heroine like the one in this drama beforehand to ensure they had made a right decision.

"We saw the record when you played Chouko in Ringdoh. It's too bad that you didn't get the role." Matsudaira glanced at Shingai.

"If I could, I would let her play Chouko instead of choosing Matsunai Ruriko for the role. What a waste, right?" Shingai added.

"Yes. What a shame." Katagiri nodded. "If you don't mind, we want to see you play one scene from the script for the leading actress part. You can choose the scene you want."

Kyouko only smiled. "I understand."

She remembered the story all too well. She mentally picked one scene where the heroine looked the best in her mind. She then stood up.

She went silent for a while and her aura changed. Shingai, Katagiri, Matsudaira, and even Lin also felt the change in the air around them.

Telling herself that she was now the heroine in that drama, she started her act. She clasped her hands and stood elegantly. She then smiled confidently and cited, "Good day, everyone. I'm from the Ashida properties, no, the Ijuuin Finances. Thank you for inviting me."

She was silent for a while, seemingly waiting for her conversation partner to talk.

"Etsumitsu _shachou,_" she greeted the imaginary guy.

The Etsumitsu in her mind replied.

She chuckled. "Is that so? Then let me be your opponent."

Etsumitsu replied again.

"_Shachou_-san, don't you think only playing shougi is a bit boring?"

She smiled to the imaginary partner whilst confidently delivering her offer, "If I win this round, then I will have the final say in the next contract."

After saying the last line, she dropped her act completely. She then shot her audiences her genuine smile. "Is it acceptable enough?"

Lin only smiled. He didn't doubt his charge's acting ability at all. Meanwhile, the other three men were speechless for several seconds.

Shingai applauded. "Bravo! That was great, Kyouko-chan." _You're worth my long argumentation when I persuaded these blockheaded producers. They wouldn't know what hit them on their heads if they didn't see it for themselves. Guess I finally proved my point. They should already be convinced by this right? After all, __it's not easy to act as__ antagonist. If she can play antagonist, she can play protagonist._ "I look forward to working with you, Kyouko-chan."

"Ah, that was… great!" Katagiri recovered from his amazement. He was still stunned upon seeing the fast changes of Kyouko's expression. _She looked very beautiful when she did that and she __doesn't__ even __put any make up on__. This girl is great! She's got a great acting skill! She totally can do as __the main heroine._

"No doubt about it!" Matsudaira applauded as well. "We look forward to your great work then, Kyouko-san." _Man, Shingai's right! Guess, this is a good investment after all._

Kyouko smiled and bowed deeply.

* * *

"Ren, hey!" Yashiro tapped Ren on his shoulder.

Ren blinked. "Yes?"

Yashiro sighed. "I asked you what drama you decided to take on next. There are plenty of offers coming already. Did you hear me at all?"

"Yes, I heard you."

In fact, he didn't hear Yashiro at all. His mind was too busy thinking about a certain orange haired girl. It was already several days since their Heel siblings act ended. He wanted to give her a call but he wondered whether she would feel disturbed. He had no reason to call at all though he knew that Kyouko already said it was okay to call her.

"I highly doubted it." Yashiro seemed to want to sigh again. He could guess what was in Ren's mind. _With the Heel act ended, I think Ren's missing Kyouko-chan. Why didn't he just man up and confess to her? Maybe she would accept him? Which girl wouldn't?_ But when thinking about Kyouko's attitude towards love, Yashiro sighed. _Maybe __not__? Kyouko-chan isn't your usual girl. She wouldn't be swayed easily just because the most desirable man in this country confesses to her. _

Yashiro shoved all the scripts for drama offers to him. "Just review it!"

Ren stared down at the mountain of scripts and nodded. "I understand." And he went back to blanking out again.

In three days, Ren made his decision. He decided to take on the drama with the Meiji setting. He had several reasons. He liked the story, it was deep romance drama like Dark moon and he felt he could improve his skill as an actor though he thought the antagonist part was way more challenging than the protagonist part. Last reason he had for choosing the drama, it was because Yashiro told him that Kyouko would take part in that drama as the antagonist. He didn't know where Yashiro heard about it but Yashiro was quite reliable.

He felt that he had fallen to the lowest level of professionalism with choosing which drama to take on just because the girl he was in love with would be in there. But that was it. Even though there wouldn't be that many scenes where they would act in one frame, at least he would get to meet her without having to look for an excuse.

* * *

Time passed by. There were times where Ren ran into Kyouko at several places. Mostly in LME but the girl seemed to always be in a hurry. She still greeted him briefly and she had even introduced her manager at one time.

Ren immediately felt that he wanted to be that manager since he could always be by Kyouko's side. He was kind of jealous of her manager. Yashiro even teased him about that.

"Well, you will have the chance, Ren." Yashiro tapped him on his shoulder with a wicked smile. "Didn't you ask her to go with you to the Summer Television Drama Academy Award?"

Ren smiled and said nothing.

He made progresses. Or so he thought. He managed to drop her some friendly calls from time to time though he hadn't managed to ask her to hang out with him. He hadn't had the time to and she was busy as well.

They even had some jobs together several times and was perhaps because of their appearance together in Spring TV Drama Award where some companies thought they fitted the product they wanted to advertise i.e. a doughnut CM where she played the cash teller and he the customer, a mobile phone CM where they played a couple calling each other, a car CM where they played a couple who went out together for picnic, and several photo shoots for the CMs they starred in.

There were still CMs where they would be in they hadn't shot yet. It was plenty of excuses he could use to drop calls to her. The last time Ren called Kyouko, he asked her to go to the award ceremony together again. She gave him a yes. He could barely contain his grin for several days afterwards.

They chatted like they were old friends when they met at job locations. Yashiro even had to resist an urge to roll his eyes upon seeing Ren's love struck face. He wondered whether Kyouko realised it but the girl was like her usual self though she was calmer than when she was still playing Mio and more mature.

Kyouko's manager seemed to notice that though the 'highschooler' manager kept his mouth shut and got busy with his tablet instead.

* * *

As for Kyouko, she was surprised that she ran into Ren quite often though most of it briefly. Whenever she met him, she had an urge to run and hide. She had trouble stabilising her heartbeat rate whenever Ren was around. It seemed to get faster.

She also wondered that they even had jobs together where they had to be in somewhat intimate positions for the CMs and photo shoots. She managed to maintain a calm demeanour at first but it got harder and harder. When they chatted, she had to resort to all her acting skills to maintain her attitude towards him.

* * *

In the end of July, when the two of them appeared together at the Summer TV Drama Award again, people started to gossip around especially the media. Kyouko was horrified though she kept convincing herself that it would die down if she didn't respond to them.

She was especially confused that Ren didn't seem to deny it or commented on it. She thought that perhaps it was also his way to vent off the gossip. She really didn't want to pull his name down the mud for appearing together with her. She kind of regretted that she had said yes to his invitation but then again, she had no reason to reject him when he played his _senpai_ card.

This time, she was easily recognised. She styled her hair just like when she played Natsu, and wore a tight fitting red dress. Many men drooled when they saw the sexy goddess. As usual, she didn't realise that men stared at her. She thought that people paid attention only to Ren.

Ren wasn't entirely happy seeing her in that red dress. He didn't want her to expose too much skin but it wasn't like he could tell her since he wasn't her boyfriend. He bit back a retort when they met Kyouko's male co-stars in her current drama and the guys practically hovered around her and complimented her on the sexy dress. Even though she treated them as polite as she treated him, it still got on his nerves. He wanted so badly to stake a claim on her especially when they didn't seem to care that she came with a man who was probably her someone special. They only glanced at him briefly to acknowledge him since they knew him as well, but their attentions were solely on Kyouko.

* * *

Kyouko won another Best Supporting Actress award for her appearance as Kitagawa Natsu in Box-R. As for Ren, he won the Best Supporting Actor. He didn't play the main character for the drama he was in since most of his time was occupied with playing BJ in Tragic Marker and Cain Heel at that time.

"Thank you for giving me a lift home, Tsuruga-san." Kyouko smiled and bowed to him before she stepped out of his car.

"It's no problem." Ren smiled. "Ah and…"

"Yes?" Kyouko's hands started to feel cold due to their close proximity.

"I heard you've decided your next drama since May?"

Kyouko was stunned. "Yes." She smiled nervously. _I don't want to talk about that drama with Tsuruga-san. I might end up confiding in him again. Though I've got a grasp of both roles' characterisations, but… I might get carried away and ask him about… Stop! Stop! Stop! __It's not something I can ask him about__ no matter what._ Her face felt hot. She suspected there were blushes on her face and she was thankful that it was dark inside the car. _It's best to avoid talking about this drama._ "Can we talk about this next time? It's late!" She mentally crossed her fingers for luck. She hoped he would forget about it.

Ren blinked, confused that Kyouko somewhat avoided the talk about the drama. "Ah, okay then. I'm sorry."

"Good night, Tsuruga-san. Thanks again."

"Good night, Mogami-san. See you around."

When Ren drove away, Kyouko let out the breath she was holding. She closed her eyes and stared up at the sky. _Whatever__ will be, will be!_ She turned around and headed towards Daruma-ya without looking back.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry if you guys think that I made the time skip that fast. I have my reasons. I just don't want to be tangled with SB's current timeline. I just wanted to make use some of the points of current time line but my real objective is to blend Skip Beat! with another manga, like I did with 'Chances'. I'm still concealing what drama I'm using for this fic but you're welcome to guess!**

**Ah, and I made use of GTO a little here. GTO is a fantastic manga, and it has been made into drama twice. So I think it's fine if I made it appear here as well. **

**I'd like to reply to unsigned reviews here:**

**Shadowhawk : Thanks for reading all my stories. Glad that you found all those fics wonderful. ^ ^ I hope this instalment will be as interesting as my other fics as well. Yeah, I know that you'd want to shake Kyouko silly. Haha I want to do that as well.**

**Voidy : Uh huh, right! She wouldn't understand if Ren never made it clear. Not entirely her fault. Well, I guess they both will be tortured as well in this fic, but I'm not as cruel as Nakamura obasan *sensei*. Thanks for reading.**

**theycallmequeen : Thanks for reading and here is the update! :D**

**Thanks to you all who had reviewed for the prologue chapter! Also, thanks to those who had read, favoured, subscribed this fic. :D**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter and the suggestion on still masking the heroine's name. Yeah. I like the idea of making it still a mystery till next time as well. **

* * *

**Note on terms:**

**Shachou : a president director of a company **


	3. Prelude

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!, GTO, Hadashi de Bara wo Fume**

* * *

**Prelude**

Kyouko had been avoiding the talk about her upcoming drama with Ren. It made Ren feel intrigued. Whenever he attempted to ask, she would avert the topic to their CMs shoot. It was almost as if she could read his mind. He wouldn't know. He didn't get to see her expression since they hadn't met since that day and only talked on the phone.

He wondered why she tried so hard to conceal that fact. It wasn't like playing an antagonist was a new thing to her. He even went so far as to reread the script to check whether there were scenes that made her feel so disturbed to even talk about.

He had to admit that he didn't know which part she would be playing. Yashiro didn't specify it as he only heard it when he was picking up proposal documents for Ren in acting section.

There were two female antagonists in the drama i.e. the maid who was sent by the main male character's cousin and the male antagonist's wife.

He didn't think that she would be playing the maid. The maid's role clearly would need an adult female to play it off. He concluded so. But when he thought of how Kyouko had acted as Natsu, he stiffened. Natsu was a high school girl but she looked very mature. He would hate it if it was the case even though he would be the one to act in that more mature scene with the maid's character. _If __that was the case,__ her concern will be the nude scene though we all know she wouldn't be __really__ naked. __That kind of scenes can be done with__ skin suit. But we're talking about Mogami-san here. She's __very__ modest._

There wasn't anything wrong with the wife's scenes as well. Alright, he had to admit it was more intense than Mio in Dark Moon, due to the wife's enrage jealousy was because of her deep love towards her husband. _Maybe the love part?_ He grimaced. _Okay, maybe I should stop asking her that?_

Whichever was it, she would avoid it. Ren sighed. He gave up trying to figure out Kyouko's reasons for avoiding the drama talk.

"Ren!"

Ren didn't answer when Yashiro was calling for him. He was wearing a headset and listening to the music though he did it to discourage people from disturbing him.

Yashiro tapped him on his shoulder. Ren glanced at Yashiro then took off his headset. "Yes?"

"You should head to the studio now." Yashiro maintained a poker face when he actually wanted to squeal and grinned evilly upon something he had just discovered. _A pleasant discovery_, he nodded inwardly.

"Okay."

* * *

Whilst the makeup artist worked their miracle, Kyouko thought of her recent conversations with Ren. She had to admit that it was not easy to avert his attention from the drama she was going to be in. She wondered where he had heard about her participation in the drama and why he showed a great interest in it.

She tried to stop thinking about it and focused on her task today. She would have to do the photo shoot with the male protagonist of the drama. They would need to have the poster ready before the scheduled press conference two weeks later.

"Kyouko-chan, it's done," the makeup artist announced.

Kyouko turned her head to the makeup artist, smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you, Makimura-san."

"You're welcome. I didn't do much actually." Makimura replied. As she had stated, she really didn't do much. She only applied some light makeup and the long wavy honey blonde wig on Kyouko. It took her less than 15 minutes and she had focused more on getting the wig and the cute headband attached right than doing the makeup. It surprised her upon seeing Kyouko's transformation afterwards. She could also see the surprise look on the wardrobe manager's face.

Kyouko stood up and bowed to her makeup artist and wardrobe manager. She then walked towards the door and got out of the dressing room.

"Stunning, isn't she?" Makimura said.

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

Every pair of eyes seemed to be directed at her along her way to the studio. Everyone seemed to be stunned when seeing the actress walked passed them. She didn't realise it since she was busy telling herself that she was the heroine of the drama and that she had to stop thinking about a certain tall actor's interest in this drama.

When she entered the studio, again, every pair of eyes was directed at her. She looked just like a doll with her long honey blonde hair and pretty face. Their mouths dropped open. They all knew that it was Kyouko except the oblivious lead actor whose back was facing the studio's entrance.

Ren was having a small conversation with Shingai when Kyouko entered the room. He wondered why the room had suddenly turned silent. Even Shingai stopped talking and his eyes seemed about to pop out from its sockets.

"Director?" Ren tapped Shingai on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Shingai didn't answer. Ren waved his hand before the stunned director. He followed Shingai's line of sight and turned to see whatever had made the director freeze.

His eyes widened when he noticed the beautiful girl in pearl white coloured European style vintage lacy dress from Meiji Era. The girl seemed to freeze as well upon seeing him. People might not recognise her unless they had already known beforehand who the lead actress was but he would recognise her in whatever disguise she was on. "Mogami…san?"

* * *

Kyouko stood frozen. She couldn't believe her eyes. When she saw his back and the way he was standing from the time she entered the studio, her heart beat accelerated. She had hoped she was wrong but she knew his body and bone proportion all too well to have mistaken it. She didn't even have to see his face to know that it was Ren. _Tsuruga-san is the lead actor? Doesn't that mean… _She wanted so badly to cover her face upon a realisation.

_Calm down! It's not the time to think about the future scenes. Just treat him like usual. You're a professional, you can do that!_ She recollected herself and walked towards Shingai and Ren.

"Good afternoon, Director, Tsuruga-san!" She bowed.

"Good afternoon, Kyouko-chan!" Shingai replied enthusiastically. "You look so beautiful. Just like a doll." He chuckled. "You made this old man's heart skip a beat."

Kyouko giggled. "Thank you, Director. Ah and you're too kind, you don't look old at all."

Shingai smiled widely. "Oh? Thanks then." Shingai grinned at her and then turned to look at Ren. "See, even Ren is speechless." Shingai patted Ren on his upper arm. "Why don't you say something to our beautiful heroine?"

"Ah, I'm surprised that you're playing the lead this time. I heard that you were going to play the antagonist actually. Obviously I heard the wrong news," Ren smoothly said and immediately felt stupid for commenting on her role instead of complimenting her on her stunning beauty.

Kyouko smiled. "Um, it's not wrong either."

Ren tilted his head, confused with the answer.

"Kyouko-chan is offered dual role for this drama, Ren. She will be playing both the lead and the antagonist," Shingai said.

"Dual role?" Ren was amused. "That's great, Mogami-san. So, this is your debut right? Congratulations!"

"Yes, and thank you, Tsuruga-san. I just felt that I had to take it. It's a rare chance." Kyouko kept smiling.

"Yes. Dual role is rare indeed. Ah and… Mogami-san, you're really…"

"I also didn't know that you're going to appear in this drama, Tsuruga-san. What a surprise!" Kyouko hurriedly intercepted Ren's words and with polite tone. "It's a pleasure to work with you again, Tsuruga-san. Please treat me favourably!" Kyouko bowed.

Ren was stunned for several seconds. _Why? _He asked himself incredulously. He felt that it was a déjà vu. He then replied, "Thanks, Mogami-san. Please treat me well!" Ren bowed slightly.

They both smiled awkwardly at each other.

Shingai lifted his brows upon seeing their awkward interaction. He looked back and forth his two smiling leads, wondering what was wrong. He could feel that something was off. _I remember that Kyouko-chan said __before that__ she wouldn't want to be trapped by Ren's acting again. Maybe this is a war declaration from __her?__ But what about Ren?_ He shook his head. _This_ _doesn't seem right!_ "You two are good right?" he decided to ask.

Both actors jolted a little, surprised with the question.

"We're good," they both answered almost in unison and both with a bright smile on. "Why?"

Shingai actually felt a bit intimidated by those strong wattage smiles. "Nothing. I just felt I needed to ask. If you two are good, then it's fine." _Okay, maybe I think too much!_

* * *

It was the shortest photo shoot for them but it felt like an eternity. They both were nervous though they smiled a lot towards each other. Each wanted to assure the other. Moreover, Shingai was watching from the sideline. They were still surprised at Shingai's straightforward question and they wouldn't want to alert him.

At first, Shingai actually told Ren that he was only dropping by to check on them but afterwards he said he felt he needed to watch the shoots. He wanted to make sure that the photographer captured them right like he had instructed him to.

"Ren, Kyouko-chan, come here!" Shingai called out to them right after they took the last shot.

They obediently walked towards him.

"This is the best part." Shingai grinned. "You two want to help pick the best picture for the press release?"

They looked at each other.

"Why not?" Ren said whilst Kyouko only nodded.

They looked through picture by picture. It wasn't edited yet but it looked really good. Their expressions were nicely captured.

"I think this one is nicely taken," Shingai pointed at the picture in which their characters stared at each other. "You two have really good expressions in this picture. I can feel the love."

Ren and Kyouko looked at the picture closely.

Kyouko's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the tender look on Ren's face. _It's like when he was playing Katsuki._ But when she looked at her own expression, she grimaced. _Uh, my expression… Why am I so stupid? What if Tsuruga-san realises my feeling towards him? I hope not? _She wanted to look at his expression but decided not to. "Yes, I think it's a good picture too, Director."

Ren stole a glance at Kyouko. _Did she really look at me like that? _He looked at his expression in that photo then stole a glance at Kyouko again. He saw that she looked calm as usual. _I'd bet she feels nothing about this. She must be thinking that it's Katsuki-like expression. _He wanted to sigh badly.

* * *

"Too bad she has drama filming after this and couldn't stay long after dinner eh?" Yashiro snickered.

He was in the mood to tease his charge. He was happy that he managed to take all the romantic footage on Kyouko and Ren though he felt a bit uneasy with Kyouko's manager watching all his moves.

"I'd bet you want to offer her a lift home right? Since our next meeting was suddenly cancelled and we're free for the night. Well, but she has a lift home, you know? Unlike me, Lin-san drives." Yashiro shrugged innocently. "Maybe you'd be luckier next time?"

Ren shot his manager a silent glare.

"Uh oh, you're so scary, Ren!" Yashiro grinned. "Be careful you'd scare her away!" Yashiro's eyes gleamed evilly. He took a deep breath and continued with poor imitation of Kyouko's voice, "No, Tsuruga-san is scary. I don't want to get close to him." Yashiro snickered again after saying those lines whilst making not so Kyouko-like gesture.

Ren's expression changed. He then smiled dazzlingly. "It's too bad that Mogami-san is busy. We'd better leave as well. Ah but if you don't want to leave now, you can take a taxi home, Yashiro-san. It's only 7pm. There are plenty on the road."

Yashiro shuddered upon seeing Ren's dazzling smile. _Uh! I think I've stepped on to a landmine here. I was only teasing. Ren's so not funny. _He snorted inwardly."Train is faster. Then I'd take a train, got home and take a quick shower. After that, I'll watch GTO. Hmm… sounds like a good idea." He didn't actually want to take a train since it was still rush hour now and the train was expected to be very full.

"Wait! What did you say you'd watch?"

Yashiro smirked. _Gotcha! This stupid young man thought I can't get back at him?_ "I'm going to watch GTO. You know, **Kyouko**-chan's current airing drama," he deliberately emphasised on the word Kyouko.

"What time will it be aired? What channel?"

"10 pm on channel Fuji TV."

"Okay, then should we be hurry then?" Ren smiled.

"Okay." Yashiro made a gesture of victory. _His weakness is Kyouko-chan. Fufufufu…_ he laughed evilly inside his mind.

* * *

Ren watched the television intently, seemingly wanted to catch all of Kyouko's movement in the drama. He heard from Yashiro that she appeared quite a lot in every episode. She mostly was trying to provoke Aizawa on her plan to get rid of Onizuka whilst terrorising the whole school, teachers and students. Yashiro had been setting up his recording device just for this drama. GTO was quite a popular manga in Japan, and there were already several drama remakes over the years.

She looked different, again. No one would guess the girl with long blonde hair and dual coloured eyes – brown and blue- was the same girl who had played Hongou Mio in Dark Moon and Kitagawa Natsu in Box R. But he could spot her the moment he saw her.

He laughed at Urumi's antics. The girl seemed like a happy go lucky girl. She always smiled though if one paid close attention to her, they would know that the smile was faked. She asked the teachers extremely difficult questions just to humiliate them. She also played some pranks on the student, Onizuka included.

One thing he found highly disturbing. Aside from the phony but convincing crying acts she did to manipulate people around her, she also used her sexual appeal on that Onizuka character. He scowled at it though he knew that Kyouko was only acting. He had to admit that she had done a pretty good job.

He would find out more about what Kyouko did with Kanzaki Urumi characterisation. That was why he borrowed all 3 episodes Yashiro had on GTO. He watched Box-R as well though he must admit that he watched the series after it was finished airing. He made sure to always keep a tab on her growth as an actress.

* * *

Kyouko listened to the voice messages on her phone right after she finished her _ofuro_. There were two voice messages. One was from Kanae.

"Hi, it's me! You know who. I know that recently you're so busy and it's difficult for you to schedule a day out together but… I have to tell you this. I can't make it this Sunday and till one week later. You know why! And don't ask! I really don't want to spoil the fun, so can we reschedule?" There were voices like 'Kanae neechan, hungry!' heard in the background. "Mou… shut up you guys! Can't you see that I'm talking on the phone?" Kanae's voice sounded distant then Kyouko heard, "Call me when you can!"

Kyouko chuckled at it. She was a bit disappointed. "Must be her family's summer holiday." She decided to give Kanae a call next morning since it was quite late now.

She proceeded to listen to next message.

"Good evening, Mogami-san. It's me." Kyouko felt her heart beat accelerated just by hearing Ren's voice.

"I've just finished watching your newest drama, GTO. Nice drama though I've only watched the recent episode. Your Urumi is an interesting one. I figured you're either still in the shooting location or asleep since I get your voicemail. So I think to just leave a message."

It was silent. She was waiting nervously and wondered what was with the long silence. "No more?" she asked herself and turned on the speaker. She stared at the phone, hoping that something would happen. When she thought that there was no more, she heard, "Good night, Mogami-san." Then the phone was disconnected.

_Eh? No way? Is there any message lost? It sounds strange with the long silence in the middle. _She replayed the message again.

It was still the same. She sighed then replayed it again just to hear his voice. She scolded herself for being an idiot in love but she couldn't help it. Whilst listening to his voice, she clicked on her mobile phone several times. She smiled when she saw his caught off guard photos as Cain. She remembered taking the photos with Setsu's mobile phone at first and later she managed to find a way to copy them to her private mobile phone.

She contemplated on how to get back to him. It was already late and she didn't think it was a good idea to call him. She finally composed a short polite mail and sent it to him.

She almost dropped the phone when it suddenly rang several minutes after she sent out the mail. When she saw the caller ID, her eyes widened. _Tsuruga-san?_

She hesitated before she pressed the answer button. "Hello, Mogami speaking."

"Good evening, Mogami-san! I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, not at all."

"If so, I'm really sorry. I saw your mail and thought that it was probably okay to call."

"It's…it's…okay. Really." _No stuttering, Kyouko!_ She told herself firmly. "I've just finished my bath."

"Yes, I know. You told me so in your mail." Ren chuckled.

They both went silent.

"Ah, I'm sorry that I had to leave first," Kyouko suddenly said.

"No, it's fine. You're busy after all. How was the filming?"

"Um, it was great though it's a bit scary at some scenes."

"Scary?" Ren's brows knitted in confusion.

"Oh, there's this one scene where Onizuka sensei accidentally pushed Urumi with his backside on the school's roof. Urumi fell from there."

Ren was amused. "Mogami-san, does that mean you jumped off by yourself? Are you okay?" He sounded worry.

"Yes, I did. I'm fine, Tsuruga-san. It's terrifying to jump from such a high place and I didn't manage to do it well the first time, but I think it's kind of exciting." She chuckled.

Ren chuckled as well. "I bet. It's such a dangerous scene but you must have felt the adrenaline rush and thought that it was fun. You're such a daredevil, Mogami-san."

"I just wanted to do my own stunt." _Like you. I don't want to lose to you, Tsuruga-san. Of course, I'd do my own dangerous stunt as well,_ she added inwardly.

"I know that feeling." Ren smiled. "Is that all? Do you have more that kind of stunts? If so, please be careful, Mogami-san."

"I'm not sure. I have to reread the script for next scenes again. I think Urumi's scenes always had something to do with danger and adrenaline rush. Playing her is really fun."

Ren laughed. "You sound like you're really having fun."

Kyouko giggled. "I am. Oh and then Onizuka sensei just concluded that Urumi was dead and buried her alive."

"You meant after the jumping scene? Did Onizuka jump off after her?"

"Yes. He did, of course. It's in the script." Kyouko then stopped talking all of a sudden. Her eyes widened and she looked horrified.

"Mogami-san?" Ren called out tentatively.

"I'm so sorry!" Kyouko prostrated herself on the ground and did some dogeza to her mobile phone.

"What's wrong?" Ren couldn't fathom her sudden apology.

"I gave you a spoiler! I'm really sorry for spoiling the fun. I shouldn't have told you that! You might want to find out by yourself."

"Oh!" Ren stifled a laugh. He could imagine what Kyouko was doing at the other line. "It's okay, Mogami-san. I asked, remember?"

"But…but…"

"It's really okay. On the contrary, you made me can't wait to watch it."

"Really?"

"Yes," Ren stopped. "Ah, it's late. I'm sorry. You must be tired after filming all those scenes. I'd just excuse myself."

"No, it's okay." Kyouko smiled. "Thanks for calling."

"Likewise. It's fun talking with you, Mogami-san." Ren smiled. "And there's one thing I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"You're really beautiful in that white dress. Good night, Mogami-san," Ren said it rather fast since he didn't want Kyouko intercept him again. He meant it and he thought she had to hear it.

Kyouko blinked. Furious blushes crept onto her cheeks fast. "Good night, Tsuruga-san."

She stared at her mobile phone for a while after they both hung up. She ended up hearing the praise she didn't want to hear. _How could I tell myself to give up if he keeps doing that?_ She rolled on the floor, trying to keep herself sane. _Eh but… it's Tsuruga-san. He probably was just trying to be polite, right?_ Though she kept thinking so, in the end, she couldn't convince herself.

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Eh, Kyouko-chan, why didn't you tell me that you're appearing in this drama?" Koga Hiromune pointed at her when he saw her at the back of Hadashi de Bara wo Fume's press conference stage.

Kyouko looked surprised with Koga's sudden appearance before her rather than with his question. "Ah, good morning, Koga-san!"

Koga patted Kyouko's head softly. "Good morning! I'm so happy that we get to co-star in another drama when our current drama hasn't even finished shooting yet."

Kyouko smiled. "It's nice to work with you in this drama. Please treat me well!"

"Are you for real?" Koga chuckled whilst pulling her into his arm and then hugged her tight to express his happiness.

Kyouko stiffened. She tried to push the older man away. "Ano, Koga-san… I can't…"

PLAK! A slap sound was heard followed by a loud 'Ouch!'

"Don't take advantage of her, this pervert old man!" an irritated deep voice was heard.

"You don't have to slap my back that hard! It hurts, you know?" Koga winced. "Moreover, I'm not that old. I'm only 22 years old, _Daikon_!"

The man Koga addressed as Daikon shot a heated glare at him. His hazel golden eyes were piercing. "Who are you calling Daikon, pervert _ninja_?"

Kyouko cringed upon seeing their interaction. She also knew the other man since the man played Danma Ryuuji –Onizuka's best friend— in her current airing drama though they rarely acted in one frame. She had already known that the guy would appear in the same drama.

"You, of course," Koga replied nonchalantly.

'Daikon' scowled. "My name is Connor Takarada. Don't change my name into such a lame name!"

"Heh? I didn't. Takarada Connor, right? Takarada, da… then Connor, Con. Dacon is weird so add an 'i', and you got Daikon. Shorter and easier to remember, don't you think, Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko cringed again. She didn't know what to say. She actually was trying to stifle a laugh since she found the two men's banter was funny with them calling each other names. It wasn't her first time seeing them like this, though.

"Don't listen to him, Kyouko-chan! You don't have to answer that." Connor shot her a warm smile. "By the way, I didn't know that you're going to be appearing in this drama. You should have told me."

"Um, the question just never came up," Kyouko hesitantly said. "But it's nice to work with you two again. Please also treat me well in this drama!" She bowed.

"Oh I most definitely love to work with you, Kyouko-chan. So, who are you going to play as? Miu?" Koga asked.

Kyouko nodded.

"Then we'll meet a lot. I'll be playing as Ijuuin Nozomu," Connor said with a grin.

Kyouko smiled. She knew. It was printed on the poster after all.

"Eh? It's unfair! I won't get to meet you that often in this drama then. And what? You're playing Daikon's wife. Why do I have to be Komai Gengorou and this Daikon gets to play Nozomu?" Koga pouted. "Ouch!" he whined again when Connor slapped him on his back.

"Kyouko-chan, fancy seeing you here," another voice joined in.

They all turned to look at the newcomer.

"Kijima-san!" Kyouko exclaimed. "Ah, it's been a while. I hope you're doing fine." She bowed.

"Likewise, it's really been a while," Kijima greeted her then turned at the other guys. "Yo, Koga-kun and… who is this?" He gestured towards Connor.

"Hey, Kijima-kun." Koga smiled. "Oh, this one is Daikon. Ouch!" Connor slapped Koga on his head.

"Connor Takarada, nice to meet you." Connor offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Takarada-san." Kijima shook Connor's hand.

"Who are you going to play as, Kijima-kun?" Koga asked. "Don't tell me, Souichirou?" Koga stopped and exclaimed, "Please tell me it's not that case."

"Even if I want to, I can't. I was only offered to play as Kujou Natsuki, Souichirou's cousin." Kijima chuckled and slapped Koga on his back hard.

Another 'ouch' was heard from Koga's mouth. He cursed lightly. "Now, I'm soooo dying to know who's going to be Souichirou and of course, Sumi." Koga looked around.

Kyouko didn't dare to tell them that she was going to play as Sumi as well and would just let them find out by themselves though she wondered why they had no idea at all when there were posters around with the list of main casts clearly printed on it.

"Hi, everyone," Ren came and joined them.

"Tsuruga-san, good morning." Kyouko bowed.

"Hi, Tsuruga-kun," Koga and Kijima greeted him whilst Connor only nodded since he didn't know Ren all that well.

Ren nodded back.

"Let me guess!" Koga tapped Ren on his shoulder.

Ren turned to stare at him. "Guess what?"

"Souichirou, right?" Koga wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Though he was confused with Koga's sudden stupid guess, he nodded. "Yes. I thought you've seen the poster?"

Ren glanced at the poster and mused. He wondered why Koga didn't recognise him from the poster. The poster displayed the two characters stared each other was taken from the sideway. However, the heroine's face was clearer since she was standing and was staring down at the hero who was staring up at her whilst kneeling on the red roses covered ground. There were several bouquets of roses in between them as well.

"Darn! Right! Stupid me! I forgot about it. I'm too indulged with the heroine's face on the poster after all. Sorry. Argh, the most desirable man again gets the top role!" Koga sighed whilst Connor patted him on his back to comfort him. "And this second most desirable man gets the supporting role instead?" Koga grumbled.

"**Ex**-second most desirable man, you meant? As I recall, you placed the third." Connor grinned.

"Shut up, Daikon! Just because you took that spot this year… Argh…" Koga harrumphed. "Sumi and Keiko left. As for Eisuke, I'm not interested."

Kyouko giggled at Koga's remark about his disinterest in Eisuke's actor, but not a second later she cringed when another realisation hit. The one who would play Kitamura Eisuke –Sumi's adopted brother— was Murasame Taira to her horror. Even though she didn't have that many encounters with Murasame, she still had to be aware not to let out the fact that she actually knew the guy. Tragic Marker hadn't premiered after all and they still had to keep the Heels' identity a secret till the time came.

"Hey, all! Good morning!" Oohara Airi greeted them all with a smile.

"Oohara-chan, you're… you're…Sumi?" Kijima asked incredulously before Koga could do that.

"Huh? No. Sumi is 15 years old. I'm too old to play a 15 years old girl anyway." Oohara laughed. "I'm going to play as Kinoshita Keiko. Oh and now I want to hurt you so badly, Kijima-kun."

"Ouch, we haven't started shooting yet. Please spare me!" Kijima winced.

Everyone laughed at it.

"So, Sumi? Who's Sumi?" Koga asked and looked around. "Some unknown new actress? Cause I've never seen that face!" Koga pointed at the poster nearby. "Such beautiful creature!"

Everyone cringed at that term. They started to question Koga's intelligence. _Creature?_

Oohara laughed a little. "Really Koga-kun, she's a human, not a creature."

"But such beautiful Goddess? It's too good to be true. No, she's probably a fox spirit." Koga nodded.

Kyouko cringed inwardly. _It's just the power of makeup, Koga-san_, she answered inwardly.

"And, yes, if you say so, it's because she looks different from role to role. I thought you all already know that Kyouko-chan is going to play double role as Ashida Sumi and Ijuuin Miu." Oohara frowned. "No? It's on the poster as well. It was printed in such big exaggerating font too. Double role! Kyouko –Hongou Mio 'Dark Moon', Kitagawa Natsu 'Box R', Kanzaki Urumi 'GTO' — as Ashida Sumi and Ijuuin Miu!" Oohara giggled.

There were three stunned faces upon hearing Oohara's statement. The three men –Koga, Connor and Kijima— immediately turned their heads to the poster. It indeed like what Oohara had just said. None of them paid attention to the poster at all to find out who their co-stars would be. "Right!"

* * *

Ren sighed when he saw his other co-stars talked animatedly about the drama. They had all got acquainted –reacquainted—with each other including Murasame who had just joined them. _Will it be okay with this drama? I have a bad feeling about this. _He automatically glanced at Kyouko and noticed that she was glancing at him as well. He shrugged and shot her an assuring smile.

She smiled nervously. She looked unsure. She was actually surprised that Ren caught her glancing at him but she managed to maintain her calm façade.

"It will be fine, Mogami-san. Believe in yourself!" Ren patted her head softly. "Press can be sadist but hey, you've got several awards under your belt so I don't think they would question too much about this double role. You can definitely pull this off."

Kyouko nodded. She was trying to calm her fast heartbeat when she felt his hand on the top of her head. "Thanks, Tsuruga-san."

Ren nodded. "Shall we head to the podium first? I think it's almost time."

Kyouko stared back at their other co-stars who were still having lively conversations and said, "Why not?"

"Let's go then!"

"Un!"

* * *

**A/N : Okay, so I saw that some of you had already figured out what manga I'm using for this fic. I'm surprised that no one realised it just from the title. Haha... ^ ^ I also wondered whether I didn't write that they'd be in one drama. I think it's clear enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

**Oh, and... the 'Kanzaki Urumi' in this fic I described is more the Urumi from the manga than the GTO 2012 drama. ^ ^ If you aren't clear who's Onizuka in this fic, he's played by Koga Hiromune.**

**Thanks to the reviewers on chapter 2. Also thanks to all who read, favoured and subscribed to this fic. **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading and the suggestions on several part of this chapter.**

* * *

**Note on terms:**

**Ofuro : bath**

**Daikon : radish**

**Ninja : Kouga (sounds like Koga with longer o, the same characters can be read as Koga without longer o as well) is one of two notable ninja clans in Japan. The other one is Iga. However, Koga Hiromune's Koga and Ninja clan's Kouga are obviously of different letters for the first character. **


	4. The Lingering Past

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!, Hadashi de Bara wo Fume and GTO**

* * *

**The Lingering Past**

Kyouko had been worried about doing the scenes with so many children when she first saw them on the set. There were at least 3 young children aged from 4 to 6 years old, then 9 months old and 3 months old infants. One kid, she could handle, but five? She questioned herself incredulously. Currently there were 4 kids since the 3 months old baby would not appear till next scene when Eisuke got home, she mused. But she was still not sure about it.

The script asked for those children to be so needy with Sumi. She hoped she could do it well. _Well, let's do this! Even if they're children, they're professional actors, right? Though they're younger than the kids in Dark Moon… _She stared at the children around her. They seemed like well behaved kids.

One of them who played as Tomi laid in the small futon near Sumi's futon. The 9 months old baby laid on the futon. It was a little twist in the script since they couldn't possibly let a 5 years old boy hold the baby. Instead the 5 years old boy was holding a rooster from the start.

She was also surprised at first upon seeing the rooster, because Shingai used the real rooster for the shoot and the boy wasn't even scared of it. The other boy who played as Atari grinned at her. He looked like a naughty kid but actually quite a shy one. He wasn't all that relax when they were first introduced and had even hid behind his mother.

_Yes, they're professional. They're kids but they know when to be serious. _She smiled at them and they smiled back at her.

With that final thought, she laid herself in the futon and awaited the director to call "Action!" for the camera rehearsal.

It was quite smooth though she felt like a déjà vu. She giggled when she remembered her visit to Kanae's house. The rehearsal just now was like the condition at that time.

"Oh it was good for the _kameriha_," Shingai said. "Good job, kids! Now, the next one is the real take. I expect the same good result."

* * *

Murasame entered the studio right when Kyouko and the kids were shooting the first scene where Sumi was awoken by the kids when she was dreaming of a bowl of hot rice.

He took a seat and watched the filming since he had nothing better to do. He was already dressed in Eisuke's outfit and had already memorised all his lines.

He chuckled when he saw the children kind of assaulted Sumi. He couldn't avert his eyes from the set. He had to admit that Kyouko did a good job. He wondered why he never really noticed her in public function before. He watched the currently airing GTO, also Dark Moon and Box R. He knew that she was in those dramas. He had to admit that Kyouko looked different from role to role.

He also had to admit that he might never have any idea who the girl was in the press conference if not for Koga. He knew she was in the drama the moment he read the poster printout. He was amused that the girl would play dual role and that she again looked nothing like the roles she had played before. He looked around to try to find her but to no avail till Koga introduced him to the cute orange haired golden eyed girl he was talking with. _Koga said that she's really that great in acting. If __he said so__, then she's going to be a tough rival. I have to do my best then._

He sighed. _The toughest one was that Cain Heel bastard from Tragic Marker but I won't meet the guy until the premiere. Koo is still the best. _He smiled dreamily.

"Murasame-san, hey," a stagehand waved his hand in front of the daydreaming actor.

He was still like in trance. His head was full of Koo's films he had watched since his teenage days.

The stagehand kept waving his hand till he finally gave up and sighed. He looked at Lin who sat beside Murasame. Lin then helped by tapping the actor on his shoulder, "Murasame-san. The director is calling for you."

Murasame was so surprised when he felt the rather strong tap on his shoulder that he stood suddenly causing his chair to fall backward in a loud thud. He saw Lin and the stagehand stared at him. "Sorry. Thanks for the wakeup call, guys."

He then walked towards the set.

* * *

The scene with the landlord and the shark loaner had already long passed and Murasame apologised for spacing out and made them wait for him. His playful grin made them laugh and they forgave him.

Murasame did well with the scene where Eisuke persuaded their landlord to give him more time to pay for their house rent. But when it was the scene where Sumi confronted Eisuke for using her name in the loan certificate, he froze when he saw Sumi sharp glare.

"CUT!"

Shingai had called cut for the third time when Murasame again froze over Sumi's –Kyouko's— sharp glare.

"Murasame, what's wrong? Why are you freezing again?" Shingai knitted his brows, confused. "Are you that scared of Kyouko-chan's glare?"

"Err, I apologise, it's…" Murasame looked over at Shingai then stared at Kyouko again._ It's because I'm sure I've seen this tsumetai metsuki somewhere before, but where did I see it? It's not exactly alike but __quite similar__, _he mused. He knew that if he kept freezing over the glare she gave him, it wouldn't be good, so he said, "Nothing. I'll definitely nail the next one."

Kyouko frowned. She wondered whether she had done something wrong.

"Sorry, Kyouko-chan," Murasame looked apologetic whilst scratching his head because he was feeling uneasy.

Kyouko smiled. "It's okay. Let's do our best for next take!"

* * *

Kyouko cringed inwardly. She noticed Murasame's curious stare at her. She inwardly prayed that her manager could quickly come back to the table where she and Murasame were currently sitting at. Lin was currently picking up their lunchboxes including Murasame's as he had offered.

"Oneechan, can I sit with you?" a sweet voice asked.

Kyouko almost jumped in surprise. She turned and found the boy who played Atari smiling at her. She was about to answer when another feminine voiced jumped in, "Ryuunosuke, don't disturb Kyouko-san!"

Ryuunosuke pouted and said, "But I want to sit with neechan." He even gave his mother sad puppy dog look.

His mother cringed and turned at Kyouko. "Ano, Kyouko-san, I'm sorry but… can we sit with you? Ah, but if it disturbs you, we will just go back and sit at our own table."

Kyouko felt salvation had come and immediately answered, "It's okay with me…" She turned her gaze at Murasame, seemingly asking what he thought about it since they were sharing a table.

"It's not a problem." Murasame grinned at Ryuunosuke and his mother. "The more the merrier."

"Then, can I join your table too, Kyouko-chan?"

They all turned their heads at the source of voice and found Shingai grinning at them.

"Hey, all! You don't mind, do you?"

They all shook their heads as an answer and Shingai took a seat right beside Murasame.

* * *

The lunch session was merry though the conversation occurred at their table was more of three persons' –Murasame, Kyouko and Shingai.

Shingai openly teased Murasame for freezing over the scene.

"I wasn't scared," Murasame denied. "Or should I say, I can't possibly be threatened by such glare. Sorry, Kyouko-chan." He grinned.

Kyouko chuckled. "I didn't think that you were scared of my glare at all. I thought I did it wrong."

"Really?" Murasame laughed. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I guess I was just distracted."

Shingai snickered. "Distracted by what?"

"I saw that kind of glare somewhere. It's very familiar, but I just couldn't remember."

"Maybe Mio's glare? After all, Kyouko-chan is famous for her Mio's deadly glare." Shingai shrugged.

Kyouko cringed inwardly. _Mio? I don't think I did so. I have Sumi's characterisation in my head. I won't give off Mio-like expression._

"No. It's closer to the icy glare someone directed at me before," Murasame hesitated. "Well, never mind that. I don't remember anyway. I really won't freeze again. It wouldn't be good. I will be ashamed and to think that I want to be like Koo Hizri…"

"Hizri-sensei?" Kyouko spontaneously said.

"Yeah, my hero is Koo Hizri. You see, he's great, the best of the best. Now, he's a Hollywood actor. He's Japanese pride." Murasame was fired up.

"I see. You're Koo mania." Shingai laughed. "But who doesn't? He's a legend."

"I don't just idolise him. I want to be like him," Murasame got even more excited.

Kyouko chuckled. "I have to agree. Sensei's really great."

"Um…" Murasame stared at Kyouko. "I noticed you've addressed him with 'sensei', twice now."

Kyouko blushed.

"You met him before?" Shingai asked.

Kyouko nodded. "I took care of his meal when he visited Japan for his movie promotion. He kind of gave me some acting advices at that time."

"Really?" Murasame grabbed Kyouko's hands. His eyes lit up. "I'm so envious of you. When did it happen? Is it true that he has a blackhole for a stomach? It must have been tough on you to prepare for his meal, right? Tell me about Koo! I beg you, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko cringed. She was confused on how to answer Murasame's rapid questions. Before she even opened her mouth to answer the questions, Murasame fired another series of questions, "Oh yeah, you said he kind of gave you some acting advices. What kind of advices? How was it done? Oh, not to mention, did you get his signature? Was he as cool as on the television? You even took care of his meal. What kind of food he liked the most? Western? Japanese?"

"Whoa, Murasame, Kyouko-chan hasn't even answered." Shingai laughed. "And anyway, you won't have the time to. I'm going to start shooting in about 15 minutes. Lunch break is almost finished. Time to get ready, guys," Shingai tapped on his wristwatch.

"Eh? You've got to be kidding me, Director!"

"I'm not kidding." Shingai stood and winked. "Ah and are you actually trying to flirt with Kyouko-chan? Tsk tsk tsk, cheap trick, Murasame." Shingai then left the table.

"Huh?" Murasame raised his brows and then turn his attention back to Kyouko.

"Hands, Murasame-san," Lin pointed.

Kyouko blushed, sweated, and confused as to how to get Murasame to let go of her hands. Morever, Murasame's grips were strong.

"Ouch…" Murasame exclaimed. He felt stings on his hands and he immediately let go of Kyouko's hands.

"Don't touch a lady inappropriately, Murasame-san," Ryuunosuke bared his teeth at Murasame. The stings Murasame felt on his hands was because Ryuunosuke bit Murasame's hand so the actor would let go of Kyouko.

Murasame cringed and was kind of pissed off at the kid whilst the kid's mother looked apologetic. "Eh, I didn't…" He turned at Kyouko, "Sorry, Kyouko-chan."

"It's…fine. Ah please excuse me! I need to head to my dressing room first." Kyouko stood up and bowed to them all.

Kyouko then left for the dressing room with Ryuunosuke tagging along since the kid seemed to like her a lot and wanted to stick close to her.

Murasame and Lin were left at the table.

* * *

"What the…? Kyouko-chan has left?" Murasame looked disappointed.

"Yeah, she was in a hurry." Shingai grinned. "Ah, don't tell me you wanted to ask her out?"

"How did you know?"

"Koo Hizri is part of the reason right? The other reason is that you found her cute." Shingai snickered. "You're so obvious anyway."

Murasame cringed. "You're so sharp, Director."

Shingai only smirked and then turned his attention back to the scene replays they had done for today.

Murasame sighed then his eyes widened. "Stop right there!"

Shingai jumped in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Go back to the previous scene!"

"Huh?" Though he was confused, Shingai did as Murasame requested. "What's going on?"

"I remember now!" Murasame grinned wickedly. "That glare," he pointed at the scene where Sumi was glaring at her brother, Eisuke, "is kind of similar to that glare the blonde gave me. They looked a bit alike when she did that."

"The blonde?" Shingai lifted his brows.

"Yeah, a super cute English blonde girl I knew in my previous movie." Murasame then left with a satisfied smile.

"Weird guy." Shingai shook his head and went back to reviewing the scene play again.

* * *

"I'm glad that I actually don't have to eat these doughnuts for real," Ren said when he spit out the doughnut for the CM shoot for the third time since they started shooting.

Kyouko laughed. "Even though it's delicious, but yes, it would be terrible to have to eat it for the whole shoot. We will be stuffed after the shoot is finished. We'd have to take bites of those many times after all. Director doesn't seem satisfied yet with the shoot."

Ren grimaced. He didn't actually like doing a CM for food product. He did CM for instant noodles once when he was still merely a starting actor in Japan. He couldn't get rid of that taste in his mouth even after he had brushed his teeth many times. He remembered he had to have a spoonful in his mouth for mere seconds for the takes. After that, he tried to not accept food related CM offers if he could help it. Whilst for this doughnut chain, he agreed to it because he knew beforehand that Kyouko would be in it. It was mentioned in the proposal after all. It was their second CM for the chain. They were contracted for 6 CMs of this chain.

Their second CM for this doughnut chain would be aired right in the beginning of the autumn. The chain had developed two taste of autumn for both the doughnuts and the drinks. One was doughnut with chestnut cream and the other was doughnut made from sweet potato glazed with maple honey syrup on the top whilst the speciality drink was the not so sweet persimmon tea. This time they were playing dating couple instead of customer and the teller like they did for the first CM.

"Tsuruga-san, try to have more enjoyable expression. You look like you hate the food," Kurosaki Ushio –the Director— said.

"I understand."

"Then, I'll count on you on the next take." Kurosaki grinned wickedly and gave them a wink.

* * *

Ren wanted to throw up after the take though this time he managed to fulfil Kurosaki's expectation. The chestnut cream was too sweet for him. He quickly downed the persimmon tea available on the table. He let out an inaudible relief sigh after downing half of the persimmon tea.

"Err… Tsuruga-san, you drank from the wrong cup," Kyouko said with a red face.

"Huh?" Ren then saw that his cup was on his right so he was actually drinking from Kyouko's cup. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see it but we've finished the take anyway right? So it should be okay." Ren smiled. "You can drink mine if you want. I'm really sorry."

Kyouko blushed redder. _It's not that. It's…_ She was even more horrified when she saw Ren went back to sucking on the straw in her paper cup again. He seemed very thirsty.

Ren noticed her blushing face. He wondered what was wrong. _Is she angry because I drink from her cup?_ _But I almost finish the drink, _he mused when he looked into the cup. He suddenly felt guilty. He then took his own cup and poured the content into the paper cup he was holding and he shifted the cup slowly on the table till it was in front of Kyouko.

Kyouko was startled. "Um…?" She stared at the cup before her.

"I'm really sorry for drinking your tea, Mogami-san. Here I give you back your cup and your tea. You'd better drink it before they clean this up. It would be a waste." He shot her his gentle smile.

Kyouko cringed. She took the cup and stared at the straw like it was a wonder. She wasn't that thirsty but Ren had thought so. If she didn't drink it, he would ask what was wrong. She didn't want that. It would be a hell to explain it and knowing Ren, he might think there was nothing wrong with it. She imagined him saying it and suddenly wanted to stomp on the imaginary Ren in her mind for mocking her with his shrug.

Ren lifted his brows when he saw Kyouko hesitated over the drink.

"The tea is nice," she commented after drinking half a cup in haste. She tried to act casual so then she wouldn't alert Ren. She was so embarrassed for drinking from the same cup and the same straw as Ren. She felt like she had stolen an indirect kiss from the man she was secretly in love with.

"That I have to agree. The doughnuts are too sweet." Ren chuckled.

"Really? This sweet potato doughnut isn't too sweet." Kyouko pointed down at her doughnut.

Ren looked thoughtful and pointed down at her plate. "May I?"

"Sure." Kyouko smiled then almost gasped in horror again when she saw Ren took her slightly eaten doughnut instead of the un-eaten one. Her inner mind screamed in shame when she watched him took a bite right on the place where she had taken a bite in the shoot.

"You're right, Mogami-san. It's not as sweet as mine. Want to try it?" He shifted his plate.

"Err… thanks." She hesitantly took the fresh chestnut cream glazed doughnut.

Ren chuckled and instinctively raised his hand to wipe off the cream on Kyouko's face. "You've got cream on your face. So, how's it?"

"Like you said, it's really too sweet," she said with a slight blush.

_Now, this feels like a date. I should ask her out this time. As for our managers, will they take the hint and leave us__?_he mused. _Moreover, I'd like to hear about her first day on Hadashi de Bara wo Fume._

* * *

Kyouko thought that she must be a masochist and liked to torture herself. She had actually agreed to have a dinner with Ren. What made it worst was that none of their managers would be with them for the dinner. She was downright nervous and kept staring out of the car window almost during the whole drive.

"How's the filming, Mogami-san?" Ren suddenly asked.

He was really happy that she agreed to go out with him for dinner, what with Yashiro's support, she was assured completely. Even Lin, her manager, seemed like to help persuade her to go with Ren.

"It was smooth enough for the first day." She immediately felt relax when asked about the filming.

"Good to hear. No NG at all?"

"With the kids, no. It was surprising. The kids were all good. I knew babies can't be told to act but they were really cooperative. It's really a wonder."

"But?" Ren chuckled when from the corner of his eyes he saw Kyouko's mouth dropped open. "I sensed a but was coming. Am I wrong? You said, no NG with the kids. So, there was NG right?"

Kyouko nodded. "With Murasame-san, we've got several NGs."

"Why? He wasn't all that bad. Despite his hot temper, he's a good actor. That's what I think." Ren was reminded of his scenes taking as Cain Heel with Murasame.

"I don't know. He just froze when I was glaring at him as Sumi."

"Hmm, that's weird."

"I thought so too then Director Shingai mentioned Mio's glare. I didn't think I was doing it as Mio. I was afraid that I did it wrong."

"Yeah, I know what you meant. I watched Box-R, saw Natsu's glare as well. I saw Urumi's icy glare in GTO but it's still different than Mio's and Natsu's. You did well in all your roles, Mogami-san."

"You think so? Thanks, Tsuruga-san." Kyouko felt warm because of Ren's praise. She felt appreciated as an actress when the praise came from someone she thought highly of.

"It's true, Mogami-san. No need to thank me. Ah, but… Urumi's icy glare somewhat reminded me of Setsu's glare. Just a little bit because Setsu's glare was hot and cold. If you know what I meant."

Kyouko giggled. "Hot and cold. That's a weird description, Tsuruga-san."

Ren laughed. "That's the best description I can come up with. Since I didn't know what you did with the glare, I can't help but wondering what was Murasame thinking when he saw it. It will be bad if he was reminded of Setsu. The premiere is still months from now."

Kyouko was stunned for a moment upon hearing Ren's opinion. She felt agitated. "I shall hope not."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

* * *

"Hamburger with egg," Kyouko smiled when she ordered for her food.

Ren resisted an urge to tease her. He had already known that she would probably order that for her dinner. He ordered the same food. He felt nostalgic. They were at the same family restaurant they had visited when she was acting as his temporary manager a year ago.

"Wah, it's been a year since I have my last hamburger with egg. Eh, it's in this place too." She looked around. She almost blurted out that it was nostalgic before she realised that it probably meant nothing to the man in front of her.

"Yes, I remember. Well, it was either hamburger or frog legs after all." He laughed. "Nostalgic, isn't it?"

She felt blush threatened to creep onto her cheeks. She was happy that he said that it was nostalgic though she told herself not to think too much of it. "Yes, it's nostalgic."

Ren smiled. He stared at her with serene expression.

Kyouko didn't see it. She was busy looking down at her mobile phone.

"Busy?"

She lifted up her head. "Eh? No. I was only checking on the incoming mailbox. I'm sorry." She actually didn't know what to talk to Ren about. It felt awkward for her with just the two of them.

"No, you don't have to be sorry."

They stared at each other. Ren had no more idea on what to talk to Kyouko about. Inwardly, he cursed himself for being stupid when it was his chance to woo her.

Kyouko could only stare at him whilst inwardly kept telling herself to stay calm.

"Kyouko-chan, isn't it?"

They both jolted in surprise. They turned to the source of voice and found Murasame grinning at them from outside. His both palms were on the glass window. Both Ren and Kyouko stared at each other confusedly but when they looked at the window glass beside their seats again, Murasame was already gone.

"Murasame-san, right?" Kyouko hesitated.

"Yeah, it was him al…"

"Ya, guys! Can I join you?" Murasame inadvertently intercepted Ren's words when he was already inside the restaurant and standing right beside their table.

* * *

"Uwah, I really didn't expect to see you here, Kyouko-chan. I was hesitating whether to call out to you or not, since I wasn't sure but I'm glad I did. Did I disturb you guys?" Murasame said then averted his attention at the waitress to order his food.

"I didn't either. No, it's okay with us, right Tsuruga-san?" Kyouko smiled.

"Yes, it's totally okay." Ren shot both of them his dazzling smile.

Upon seeing that smile, Kyouko shrank down and wondered what Ren was suddenly angry about.

"Ah, really? I'm thankful then. Eh, by the way, I now remember where I saw that glare that almost similar to your Sumi's glare." Murasame looked very excited. "It was really a bit alike with the super cute English girl I met in my previous movie."

Ren and Kyouko stared at each other. They both tried to be calm about it.

"What about the girl, Murasame-san?" Ren asked.

"Ah, she's a very cute girl but…she's got a brother complex and she actually…" he lowered his voice, "screwed with her brother. Okay, that's disgusting, I know but that's the fact."

"What do you mean with screwed?" Kyouko asked.

Both men froze.

Kyouko lifted her brows, still confused with the term Murasame used and with their reaction towards her question.

"Uh… she did _H_ with her brother, kay? Sorry, I didn't mean to be crude," Murasame said in barely audible voice. He felt it wasn't right to say that to an underage girl like Kyouko but since he thought Kyouko was mature enough, he decided to say it.

They both cringed inwardly. They already knew that the casts and crews of the Tragic Marker thought of them as siblings with incestuous relationship, but to have it thrown to their faces directly was like a double slap especially when the other party didn't know that he was talking to the siblings and about Kyouko's part as Setsu. She was uncomfortable with it.

None of the crews and casts was dare enough to say it to their faces, including Murasame though the guy insinuated it once before Cain shut him up with a glare. They knew what led them to think so. _The hickeys and the siblings' touchy feely behaviours! _Kyouko was especially embarrassed about it.

"Uh oh, let's forget it, kay? It will ruin our appetites." Murasame scratched his head, feeling uneasy when he noticed their dumbfounded faces. "Sorry, guys. I just felt it was nostalgic after seeing the glare you directed at me, Kyouko-chan. It was powerful especially come from such a cute girl like you. It is also nostalgic though I knew perfectly that you and that girl are different persons. I didn't mean to ruin the atmosphere."

They both shook their heads though they both inwardly thought, _they're the same girl_. They were relieved that Murasame was such a cheese brain that he wouldn't even realise that Kyouko and Setsu were the same girl.

The rest of the dinner session with Murasame was spent with talking about Koo. Murasame was really excited when he heard about the acting lesson Koo gave to Kyouko.

They both were amazed at Murasame's total worshipping Koo though they had to agree because Koo was a legend in Japan. They also had the same objective Murasame had, even more. They wanted to surpass Koo, especially Ren.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Tsuruga-kun, Kyouko-chan," Murasame waved them goodbye when they dropped him off at his address.

Kyouko and Ren only nodded and waved him goodbye too.

Ren drove away and let out a deep relieved sigh. "He's actually a good guy, eh?"

"Yes, I think he is, but not for the Heels. He antagonised them from the start, especially towards Cain niisan, remember?"

They both resisted an urge to laugh when two words came into their minds.

"Cheese brain kind of fit him," Ren said, stifling a laugh. "I didn't mean it to sound that bad but I just felt like that."

"That's cruel, Tsuruga-san." Kyouko tried her best to stifle her laugh.

"It's what Setsu called him. She even said it to his face."

Kyouko was on the verge of laughter when she was reminded of Murasame's expression after she said that he had a cheese brain. "I know, ri… hahahahaha…"

They both laughed.

* * *

"Thank you for today, Tsuruga-san, and for driving me home." Kyouko bowed.

"You're welcome. We should do it again, Mogami-san. It's fun." Ren smiled gently. He wanted to add, 'Though Murasame-san kind of got in our way.' He had wanted to be with her alone and was really annoyed that Murasame ruined their 'date'. He was even more annoyed that the other guy blatantly flirted with Kyouko though he was thankful that Kyouko was too dense to notice it or he wouldn't know what he would do to Murasame.

Kyouko blushed prettily. She was completely entranced by Ren's smile. "If you have the time, we can."

"I should say the same. We're co-starring again and we still have more CMs to shoot together anyway, so I think we can do it again."

Kyouko nodded. "Ah, be careful on your way home, Tsuruga-san."

"Sure, but I think I should see you get in Daruma-ya first."

"Eh? It's okay, Tsuruga-san. You don't have to." She was actually happy of his concern though she convinced herself that he was only being polite.

"No, I should never have left without seeing you get in safely first. I won't ever do that again. Get in, Mogami-san!"

Kyouko smiled. "Okay. Good night, Tsuruga-san."

"Good night, Mogami-san."

She then walked away and headed towards Daruma-ya. When Ren saw Daruma-ya's Okami-san welcome Kyouko after Kyouko opened the front door, he was relieved. He then drove away whilst telling himself inwardly that he had to do better next time when he asked her out again.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with my exams. ^ ^ Since I have new school assignments, next update will be delayed as well. Hope you enjoy the read! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouring and subscribing. **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**

* * *

**Note on terms:**

**Kameriha = camera rehearsal**

**Tsumetai metsuki : icy stare/glare**

**H = ecchi/sex**

**Kuu Hizuri's name in Roman letters is Koo Hizri according to the Skip Beat! Official Character Book by Nakamura Yoshiki sensei, so since my last fic "Getting Rid of Fuwa Shoutarou", I decided to use Koo Hizri instead of Kuu Hizuri. **


End file.
